


Good morning, we love you

by AaahKkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I’m trash but what else’s new, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaahKkaebsong/pseuds/AaahKkaebsong
Summary: Plotless fluff about three wonderful boys.





	Good morning, we love you

**Author's Note:**

> This barely has a plot, it’s just cheesy Chankaibaek fluff because I felt like it :).  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A special thanks to my amazing beta~  
> I love you <3

The awful noise of the alarm sounds through the room.  
A deep sigh escapes Jongin's lips.  
He doesn't want to wake up yet.  
The bed's so warm and cosy, and he knows that once he gets out of the blankets the cold will attack him.  
Sleepily he grabs his phone from the nightstand.  
'Shut _uuup_...'  
He violently taps on some buttons before the noise finally stops.  
Much better.  
He inhales and slowly tries to open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.  
Dancing really is his passion, but needing to wake up at seven in the morning to go practice the dance for his exam is though.  
Especially when he didn't stop practicing until ten pm the night before.  
Carefully he pushes himself up on his arm, but instantly, there's protest.  
A soft - incredibly cute - whimper reaches his ears.  
Jongin stops when he hears it and looks down.  
His eyes meet a messy, dark bedhead.  
Two arms are clenched around his middle and a head is resting on his chest.  
A smile appears on his face.  
Softly he brings up his hand and goes through his boyfriend's hair.  
Baekhyun purrs and leans into the touch, nestling his head even deeper in his chest.  
Baekhyun is incredibly cute when he's asleep and he's always in for cuddles.  
Even on days where they didn’t went to sleep cuddling, either he or Chanyeol would end up waking up with the smaller curled up against their chest.  
Jongin chuckles and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend's crown.  
He's adorable.  
'You're spoiling him.'  
A husky, sleepy voice whispers in his ear.  
Shivers run down Jongin's spine when he feels the warm breath sliding across his neck.  
A pair of soft lips leave a sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
'I didn't mean to wake you up,' he whispers back.  
Chanyeol shrugs and hides his face in his nape.  
'It's okay', he mumbles,'I have work to do anyways.'  
Jongin closes his eyes for just one more moment.  
His hand finds Chanyeol's and he intertwines his own fingers with his.  
He sighs and continues caressing Baekhyun's hair with his other hand.  
A happy feeling takes over his heart. He enjoys these kind of moments.  
It's beautiful, he thinks.  
It's beautiful that he doesn't have just one, but two incredible boyfriends.  
'I'm sorry Nini, I don't want to be the spoilsport but you gotta get ready', Chanyeol whispers.  
Jongin lets out a groan,'I know... But I like this...'  
'What?'  
Jongin can hear the smile in his tall boyfriend's voice.  
He knows exactly what he means, he just wants him to say it out loud.  
'This', he repeats,'Us three. Here. Together.'  
Chanyeol chuckles and places soft kisses along his neck:'Me too.'  
Jongin lets out a hum.  
Chanyeol knows exactly what he likes.  
Jongin turns his head to face the taller and pecks his lips.  
Chanyeol smiles and returns it.  
Suddenly they hear a whine.  
'I want kisses too.'  
Baekhyun's eyes are barely open and he sounds still half-asleep.  
Jongin lets out a laugh and strokes the boy's cheek.  
'Of course', Chanyeol snickers, whereafter he leans towards his tiny boyfriend and kisses him softly.  
Jongin nuzzles his hair and leaves gentle pecks across his scalp.  
'Good morning', Chanyeol husks between two kisses.  
Baekhyun giggles and covers his head while trying to push away the teasing boys.  
Jongin's heart warms at the noise.  
So, so adorable.  
But then his eyes land on the clock on the nightstand.  
It's ten past seven already.  
He really has to get ready now if he wants to be at college in time.  
He carefully lifts Baekhyun so he can get out of bed.  
'I'm gonna take a shower', he says, while pushing the blanket away.  
A shiver runs down his body when he walks through the room.  
He can't wait until it's summer again.  
'Okay', Baekhyun mumbles while snuggling against Chanyeol.  
Jongin quickly grabs some clothes out of the drawer and then heads to the bathroom.

The water feels hot and relaxing.  
He loves taking showers. It's one of these rare moments where he can forget about stress and worries, even if it's just for a short time.  
He puts some shampoo on his hands and starts washing his hair.  
It smells different from his normal shampoo. He was distracted in the store and accidentally bought the wrong one. But actually, it smells quite nice.  
He rinses his hair and turns off the shower.  
He grabs a towel from the shelf.  
When he's mostly dry, he takes the sweater.  
Only when he has pulled it over his head and takes a look in the mirror, he notices it's Chanyeol's. He shrugs it off.  
He's too lazy to change.  
It's a little too big, but he likes oversized. And to be honest,  
it suits him damn well.  
When he's dressed he walks out of the bathroom.  
He is met by the smell of fresh coffee as he walks towards the kitchen.  
Somebody's making breakfast.  
When he enters the room he sees Baekhyun standing next to the kitchen counter.  
He's wearing a white, oversized shirt and a pair of boxers.  
Jongin doesn't know if he finds it cute or incredibly sexy.  
He sneaks up on him, making sure not to make any sound.  
Then he wraps his arms around his smaller boyfriend's waist and pulls him against his chest.  
Baekhyun lets out a startled noise, but relaxes when he realizes it's him.  
'Don't scare me like that you punk', he scolds.  
'Goodmorning princess', Jongin laughs while placing a wet kiss against his cheek.  
Baekhyun lets out a grumble and wipes his cheek off with fake disgust.  
Jongin called him that one time as a joke, and then he just kept using it as a nickname.  
Baekhyun always acts like he doesn't like it, but both Chanyeol and Jongin know that he secretly loves it.  
'Did you make coffee for me?', he asks him.  
'Uhu.'  
'Such a good kitty, aren't you?'  
Baekhyun's cheeks immediately turn red when he hears the words.  
'Oh my god, Jongin stop it.'  
'What?', he teases.  
'Calling me that.'  
'Why?'  
Baekhyun hides his face in his hands:'It's embarrassing!'  
A soft chuckle leaves Jongin's lips as he traces a line of kisses along the shorter's neck.  
'You're the worst', Baekhyun whines.  
'You love me', he replies in between two kisses.  
Baekhyun smiles and turns around in his embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
'Yeah, I do', he says while coming closer for a kiss. But just when Jongin wants to lean in, he turns away.  
'But that doesn't mean you aren't the worst.'

'We're cuddling?', a low voice suddenly asks,'Why did nobody call me?'  
'You can cuddle with him', Baekhyun says,'I'm gonna take a shower.'  
He escapes from his embrace, winking at him. When he passes Chanyeol he strokes his arm lovingly. 

Jongin grabs his coffee and takes a sip.  
He sighs.  
Baekhyun's such a tease sometimes.  
His eyes follow the older boy until he closes the door of the bathroom.  
When he looks back to Chanyeol he notices that the boy has been staring at him.  
'What's wrong?', he asks.  
'Nothing', Chanyeols says while stepping closer towards him.  
'What are you looking at then?'  
'You', he replies,'in my sweater.'  
Chanyeol gently places his hands on Jongin's hips and smiles at him.  
'I couldn't see what I was grabbing out of the drawer', he explains,'I thought it was mine.'  
'It's okay', Chanyeol strokes his cheek,'I like it.'  
A shy smile appears on Jongin's face.  
'Aaah', he softly pinches it,'stop acting so cute! My heart can't take this!'  
He playfully pushes away Chanyeol's hand:'You idiot.'  
Chanyeol smiles and pulls him into a hug.  
Jongin places his head on the taller's shoulder and closes his eyes. Chanyeol gives the best hugs.  
'You've worked so hard the last weeks', the boy says after a minute,'We're really proud of you, you know? _I_ am really proud of you'.  
Jongin's heart skips a beat when e hears the words.  
He has his exam in two weeks.  
His dance still isn't perfect, and the judges are very, _very_ strict.  
He will get one chance to perform it, so he still has a lot of work left.  
'I'm not there yet', he mumbles,'Say that again when I passed the exam. You don't have anything to be proud of right now.'  
'What?', Chanyeol takes a step back so he can look him in the eyes,'Of course we do Nini! You're practicing non-stop! You improved so much the last year! It's incredible! Every time we see you dance our breath is taken away. You do it with so much passion. If you don't pass that exam the judges are blind!'  
Chanyeol pulls him back into the hug and starts to stroke his back, trying to reduce the tension between his shoulder blades.  
Jongin is quiet for a moment.  
Out of nowhere he feels like crying.  
He's really lucky to have such supportive boyfriends.  
'I really love you guys', he voices out,'I really love _you_. You know that right?'  
'I do', Chanyeol answers,'I really love you too.'  
They stand there for a while, without saying a thing.  
At this moment the silence and the way Chanyeol embraces him say more than a thousand words.  
Jongin could stay like this forever.  
'I'm sorry I have to be the spoilsport _again_ , but you really have to get going if you want to be in time', his tall boyfriend says after a few minutes.  
Jongin sighs, but in the end he nods.  
Slowly they let go of each other.  
'Thank you', he whispers to the taller,'for being so encouraging.'  
Chanyeol shrugs and shakes his head:'No biggie. And now get out. Go show them what those hips can do'  
He playfully smacks his ass while walking to the fridge.  
Jongin clicks his tongue and grabs his bag from the chair he left it on yesterday evening.  
He quickly plants a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek while walking out of the kitchen.  
'Give Baekhyun a lot of kisses from me and tell him I love him, okay?'  
‘Sure thing.'  
'Thanks.'  
He grabs his jacket and heads to the front door.  
But just when he wants to head out Chanyeol's voice stops him.  
'Oh, and Jongin?'  
Jongin stops in his tracks and turns around when he hears his name.  
'Yes?'  
Chanyeol turns around and smirks:'I like your new shampoo.'  
Jongin smiles and feels his heart flutter.  
'See you tonight Chanie.'  
'Tonight babe, have fun!'


End file.
